A One Piece Hogwarts story
by Luffispi
Summary: One Piece / Hogwarts AU. The Straw Hats are students at Hogwarts. Chapters with different moments at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mostly ZoNa moments. (I want to think it will improve)
1. Quidditch

One Piece / Hogwarts AU. The Straw Hats are students at Hogwarts. For now, one/two-shots chapters with different moments at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ZoNa (because I love it). First chapter: Quidditch. I want to think it will improve, so keep reading! haha.

First fic in English… It was tough to write, but I hope you like it! Sorry for all the grammar and vocabulary mistakes, hopefully I'll improve. Also, excuse me if some characters are OC.

I wish I owned One Piece… but no :(

ゾロ と ナミ

 **Quidditch**

Excitement filled the air as it always did on match day. During breakfast, The Great Hall was noisy and students of all houses wore the colours of the two teams playing: Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Gryffindor table was being especially noisy, as the captain of the team, in his red Quidditch robes and straw hat, ate everything he could get his hands on.

"Damn it, Luffy, leave something for the rest!" shouted the big green-haired beater trying to save his breakfast from his mate.

"I neef enferfy fof thi gem", answered the young captain, "I'f to gef thes snidgdt".

"Don't speak with your mouth full in front of the ladies!", said the blond and second beater of the team as he waved at a group of giggling girls. The team was quite popular among the feminine sector of the school and any excuse was good to come and wish them luck. Sanji loved the attention, but the stern looking green-haired guy sitting in front of him didn't share his enthusiasm. In his opinion, those annoying girls were only distracting them from the match. Suddenly, the boy stiffened as he felt a soft hand running through his hair. He didn't need to turn to know whom it was of. She always knew how to drive him to the edge.

"What do you want, Nami?" said Zoro, trying to look indifferent to her play.

"Ready to loose?", said the mikan haired girl dressed in green and silver. "I bet some galleons on today's match and I always win… By the way", she added with a smile on her lips, bending until she was at the level of Zoro's ear, "you still own me some gold".

A shudder ran his spine. "You know I don't, witch!", shouted the beater, getting up from his seat to face her.

"Watch out your mouth, Marimo! Don't be rude to the lovely Nami-chan!" spitted an angry Sanji.

"Shup up, swirly! This is between she and me!"

"Calm down, boys, it's just business. Zoro knows it", winked the red head. "See you later!"

"Bye, Nami!" said a cheerful Luffy. Although they were very competitive during the games, they were all good friends.

When the students started to move to the Quidditch pitch, a little Hufflepuff accompanied by a long-nose housemate came close to the three guys. Both of them were wearing big lion hats and a flag with a lion with a straw hat. The excitement could be seen in their eyes.

"Good luck, guys!"

"Thanks Chopper, Ussopp!" shouted Luffy.

"And be careful! We heard Smoker is the referee…", said Ussopp with apprehension.

Smoker was one of the most severe teachers at school, and his dislike of Luffy's older brother and chaser of Gryffindor team was public. When they entered the dressing room, they saw Ace sleeping in a corner.

"Ace!" greeted Luffy. Ace woke up and kept doing whatever he was doing before falling asleep. He looked at Luffy with a grin.

"Hey, Little Brother. Ready to beat Slytherin?"

"You bet!" smiled Luffy.

"Only if that pervert manages to control himself. Last time he nearly hit us because he couldn't stop fawning", said an annoyed Zoro looking at Sanji. The Slytherin team had some of the hottest girls in school (including Nami), and the blonde always found problems concentrating on his task.

"Do you want to fight, moss head?", replied Sanji with a dangerous look. Zoro took his three bats, prepared to hit. However, they were interrupted by Ussopp's voice announcing the start of the game. The team took their brooms and positioned to enter the field. After introducing the Slytherin team, an enthusiastic audience greeted Ace and the other two chasers, followed by the keeper.

"They are tough, they are manly, they're everyone's favourite beaters… Welcome the deadly couple, Sanji and Zoro!" shouted Ussopp and the public went crazy. Zoro, with a bat in each hand and one in his mouth, looked at the commentator and thought he would kill Ussopp later for introducing them as a "couple". "And last, but not least, the king of the field, Seeker and Captain of Gryffindor team… MONKEY D. LUFFY!" As usual, Luffy did a big entrance and the school chanted his name. Even Boa Hancock, the stunning captain of the Slytherin team, had joined the chant and was waving at Luffy. At the sight of her, Sanji started drooling and his flight became erratic.

"Concentrate, you idiot!" said Zoro while he eyed the rest of the opposite team. He stopped when he spotted Nami, her long orange hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, smiling at him and remembering him his debt. " _That witch_ ", he thought, but he couldn't help to smile back. He loved challenges, and this was one. Luffy would have to catch the Snitch fast. Slythering was a strong team and with Smoker as referee they couldn't let Ace act very freely.

"Teams ready?" said Smoker. Both Boa and Luffy nodded and the game started. One of Gryffindor chasers took the Quaffle, but Nami stole it in a blink. Damn, she was good.

"10-0 to Slytherin", announced Ussopp.

"You rock, Nami-chaaan!" shouted Sanji. Zoro hit one Bludger that was after Luffy and directed it to one of the opposite beaters, although he had been tempted to send it against Sanji.

Ace started the counterattack and soon the scoreboard was tied. The match continued and things started to get more and more violent, so Smoker had to interfere a couple of times. Sanji and Zoro managed to knock out the Slytherin beaters, but after a move of Boa, Sanji was left out of the game.

When the game was 70-90, Luffy saw the Snitch and flew top speed to chase it. His arm stretched as it was made of rubber, but when his fingers could touch the cold ball a strange fog surrounded them and Nami's scream could be heard loudly. The red head had lost the control of her broom and was hardly holding to it. When her fingers slipped and she fell, the crowd shouted alarmed. The girl closed her eyes, but instead of the hit against the ground, she could feel a strong hand grabbing her. When she opened her eyes she could see the green haired as he positioned her behind him on the broom. She surrounded his waist with her arms and held to his robes as they descended safely.

"What happened?" asked Zoro worried. Nami was an excellent flyer.

"There was something in the fog. My broom didn't respond", answered the girl. Although they had already landed, she was still grabbing his robes.

"Should we stop the game?" Zoro liked to win, but fairly.

"Late, I think Luffy got it" smiled Nami looking above them.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" shouted Ussopp. Recovered from Nami's fall, the crowd cheered the winners, and all the players joined the pair.

"NAMI-CHAAAAN!" Sanji came running, tears in his eyes. Nami let go Zoro's robes. "Are you all right?!"

"Yes, thank you, Sanji-kun. Well played, guys. Good match!" congratulated the mikan haired.

"Come to celebrate it with us, Nami! We know how to get food, shishishi" said Luffy, the Snitch still in his hand and ready to party.

"Sure! But first I have to take care of some things… See you later!" said Nami as she turned and left the lion team celebrating their victory. Zoro stared at her back while she was leaving, her broom in his hands. He had a bad feeling, but his worries had to wait for the moment, his captain was already running to the castle, looking forward to the long party waiting for them.

ゾロ と ナミ

End of chapter 1. I've read so many wonderful fics that this one feels so bad… I still have a lot to learn. Hope you have enjoyed it :). Next chapter will be the celebration.


	2. Celebration

Hello again! First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading the story. And to the people who favourite, followed and reviewed it… You put a smile on my face :) Thank you!

I'm so sorry for the delay… I'd like to update sooner, but there're too many things going on and writing in English is really difficult!

Anyway, here goes another chapter… Hopefully it won't disappoint! Let me know your thoughts :)

(This one is in Zoro's 7th year)

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own Hogwarts universe… nor One Piece :( But I like thinking what might happen if the two collided.

ゾロ と ナミ

 **Celebration**

A little Hufflepuff student hurried along an empty corridor, looking both sides every time he reached an intersection. His hat looked too big on him and covered half of his head. The bottles of Butterbeer he was carrying in his tiny hands nearly fell when he jumped as he heard a noise.

"C'mon, Tony, you can do it. The others trust you", he whispered to encourage himself as he kept walking.

After reaching the seventh floor, he approached what seemed a cupboard door. Closing his eyes, he thought on what he wanted and walked past three times. When he opened the door and walked in the atmosphere around him changed completely. The Room of Requirement was busy and very noisy. Groups of people were celebrating and singing loudly. Gryffindor colours were everywhere and a huge flag with a lion carrying a straw hat was hanging in the centre of the room.

"CHOPPEEEEEEER", greeted the Gryffindor captain when he saw the Hufflepuff entering the room. A huge smile of his face, he approached him. "Do you have it? Do you? Do you?"

"Yes", said Chopper leaving the bottles on the floor and taking off his hat. Introducing his hand in it he began pulling out meat, sweets and drinks. "Food and drinks from the kitchen".

"FOOOOOOD! YOU DID GREAT, CHOPPER!", shouted the excited captain as he grabbed the closest piece of meat. "Now… KEEP PARTYING!"

"You asshole, it was nothing, don't try to compliment me", said an embarrassed Chopper covering his face with his hands. However, Luffy was no longer listening. Chewing the piece of meat, he had joined Usopp and started dancing.

Chopper looked around the room. People of all the houses were enjoying their time. Ace was eating with Sabo as if there were no tomorrow. Johnny and Yosaku were crying as they retold the game to a group of students. Sanji felt in heaven as he saw himself surrounded by a group of chatty girls. Even Franky, the gamekeeper, has joined the party and was showing some of his super poses.

Suddenly, Chopper noticed some green-haired guy sitting in a corner. A bottle on his hand, he looked relaxed and enjoying the party in his own way. The little boy approached him.

"What's up?", said Zoro nonchalantly taking a sip from the bottle.

His eyes shinning because of the excitement, Chopper looked the guy in front of him. Zoro was so cool!

"You were so fast today!", said Chopper. "I was so scared when Nami fell…"

"Hm", answered the green-haired, as if he didn't give it any importance. He didn't want the boy to worry. Chopper started fanboying. Zoro was so cool! However, a scowl had appeared on Zoro's face. He had been thinking on the reasons of that fell, and he was growing more and more frustrated as he couldn't find the answers he wanted.

"CHOPPER! JOIN US", Luffy shouted. Franky, Usopp and he were choreographing a new set of flamboyant moves. Chopper looked at Zoro, who smiled encouraging the little boy to join the noisy group. When Chopper left, Zoro focused on his drink again, closing his eyes.

"You know, I was scared too…", said a female voice next to him. Recognising it, Zoro didn't bother to open his eyes. "… But somehow I trusted my hero would be there". Zoro distinguished the mischievous hint in her voice. Danger.

"I'm not a hero", he said grabbing his bottle more tightly.

Suddenly, he felt someone sitting by his side. Too close to feel comfortable.

"What are you drinking?", Nami asked. Zoro opened his eyes and looked to the girl next to him. She had changed her clothes and was wearing a light green robe which a bit too tight in some areas. Zoro moved his drink away from her.

"Firewhiskey. But it's mine", he said.

"C'mon, share a bit", Nami pouted. "The drinks here are too soft".

"We're in a school", said the guy. "And I told you, I'm no hero. The booze is mine".

Nami narrowed her eyes. She had to try something different. She was considering her options when Zoro talked with a serious tone.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today?"

Nami looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You know more than you say, I can feel it. And it's not the first time something weird happens. Sanji thought they were Slytherin pranks, but attacking you… Dammit, Nami, we are your friends. If Luffy finds out you are in danger and you don't tell us, he won't be happy".

Although he was trying to hide it with an annoyed expression, Nami could feel he was worried. Zoro was not the type of guy who showed his feelings, but with the years she had learnt how to interpret them. With her hand, she reached the three earrings in his left ear and touched them lightly.

"It's nothing", she said softly. "I also thought there was something weird, so I tried to find out what it was, but could find nothing".

Zoro took her hand. The people were too focused on the party to notice their interaction.

"Next time, tell us. You are not alone", he said.

"You're the one to talk", she said as she came closer and kissed his cheek. It was light, but Zoro's hand grabbed Nami's harder. She was so close that she could have sat on his lap. However, Nami took her opportunity and with her free hand grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Now, it's mine", she said sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Witch! Give it back!", barked Zoro, trying to grab the stolen bottle. Nami got up and took a generous sip.

"Niiice", she smiled. "Well, well, Zoro, next time we'll discuss about the bet and your debt".

"WHAT?! Stop with the nonsense, woman, we won!". Zoro's face was all flushed.

" _Exactly_ ", Nami said, winking an eye. "Thanks for the drink, _my hero_ ". And with that, she left the angry beater and joined the others.

Zoro huffed and grabbed a close bottle of Butterbeer. Hopefully, he would pass the rest of the night in peace.

ゾロ と ナミ

When the party finished, Usopp and Sanji were carrying Luffy, who was too full to move, back to the tower. Nami, Zoro and Chopper were walking by their side, the little boy with sleepy eyes.

"What a party!". Sanji was saying. "And my Nami-swan looked as glorious as always!"

Nami smiled at him, earning a scowl from the boy next to her. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

"What?", Zoro asked.

"I forgot something in the Room of Requirement. Don't mind me, keep going", said the orange-haired.

"Nami-swan, let me be your knight, I'll accompany you", Sanji said, looking forward to get rid of Luffy.

"Shut it, pervert. Take Luffy to the tower. I'll go with her". Zoro stepped next to Nami.

"You?" Sanji retorted. Nami, sensing the potential argument, decided to cut it. Waving her eyelashes, she said:

"It's OK, Sanji-kun. Help Luffy, will you?".

Sanji forgot everything and with hearts on his eyes, proceeded to obey the girl. Zoro rolled his eyes as the rest of the group left and Nami and he headed to the Room.

A long shadow appeared at the end of the corridor. Usopp hid behind Luffy, his legs shaking. The shadow became bigger and bigger until its owner appeared.

"We're so grounded!" cried Usopp.

"Oi! It's just Brook. He's cool", Luffy said, greeting the skeleton ghost of the north tower and director of the school chorus. "YO!"

Brook approached them. "What are you doing awake, living souls?"

"Partying". Luffy answered. Brook's body writhed comically.

"There was a party… and you didn't invite me?!". Brook exclaimed hurt, his mouth wide open. Luffy sniggered covering his mouth. "My heart is broken… If I still had it, hohoho. You better go off to your beds if you don't want to be caught, thought. And next time… no party without Brook!"

The group departed. When Luffy and Sanji reached Gryffindor's tower the pair realised someone was missing.

"Where's Zoro? Should have returned already", Luffy asked.

"That stupid moss-head probably got lost", Sanji said as they climbed the portrait. "It serves him right".

"He'll be alright", replied the captain.

Zoro and Nami were walking in silence when they heard some whispers coming from the closer corridor. With a quick movement, Zoro took Nami and hid both of them behind a tapestry. Peeking over the boy's shoulder and the edge of the tapestry, she could see some shadows entering a secret corridor.

"Some people are leaving the castle", she whispered. "Should we follow?"

From her position she couldn't see his face, but she knew he was considering her idea.

"Do you think they have something to do with today's incident?", Zoro asked, his muscles tensing.

"I don't know…"

"Nami, is this related to what you were…" He didn't finish the sentence. He did not need it. He could feel Nami grabbing her left shoulder with her right hand. "It's over now. It doesn't matter if you're a Slytherin, you are in our team. But if one of those bastards is after you again I'm going to…"

His words fade away as he felt her soft lips over his. Her kiss was slow and sweet. When he kissed back, he could taste the soft hint of tangerines and Firewhiskey.

"That's a way of shutting my mouth", Zoro said when she pulled away. Nami didn't like to talk about her past. "But we are going to talk about this sooner or later".

"It's a way to thank you", Nami replied with a smile. Noticing their position she said: "Anyway, Zoro, if you wanted to touch me there are nicer corners to hide in…"

Zoro was thankful for the darkness, as he was sure he had blushed. Pulling away from her he tried to attack back.

"I remember worse ones… and you've never complained", he said with a sexy voice. Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear. His breath was warm and Nami felt goosebumps on her skin. "And… do I need an excuse to touch you?"

Nami laughed, pushing him playfully. "How much have you drunk?"

"Less than what I wanted. A witch took my booze".

"Moron", she said, but her eyes were smiling. "Let's keep moving".

"Oh, so you _actually_ forgot something?" Zoro smiled cockily. "I thought you wanted to discuss our… debt?"

"There's time for everything, baka". Nami replied taking his hand. "And the Room of Requirements has some… interesting settings".

Now, this _is_ a celebration, smiled Zoro.

ゾロ と ナミ

Well! This is going a bit differently than what I had thought… Anyway, although we'll find out what's happening, I'm also going to include some one shots of moments of the crew during their years at Hogwarts. Hope you like it! J Until next time!


	3. Sorting Hat: The Green Lion

Helloooo! It's been long (again), but it's hard to find time…

First, I'd like to thank you all for reading the fic, and especially I'd like to thank Death-By-Sanity for the reviews (*happy face*). There'll be a Zoro v Moving stairs chapter, definitely! The idea is great and funny!

About this chapter… We're going to read about the crew's Sorting ceremony (this time it is dedicated to Zoro). Although it had been mentioned before, I thought it would be nice to read how they started at Hogwarts and how they met (Robin, Franky and Brook are older, so they're not students but members of Hogwarts staff).

I've seen some fantastic fanarts about the Mugiwara and their Hogwarts houses. However, I have sorted them a bit differently in some cases… Let me know what do you think.

I hope you like it!

ゾロ と ナミ

 **Sorting Hat**

 _The Green Lion_

Zoro was a very proud Gryffindor. His bravery and nerve were unquestionable. So was his loyalty. However, he couldn't help to have a recurrent thought when he was with his friends. He always wondered what might have happened if the Hat had placed him in a different house.

He remembered very vividly the day he received his letter at his guardian's house. He had been waiting for it since he was seven, when his magical abilities were too big for his small muggle village and he had to move to his guardian's house. The man, a skilled wizard, had seen the potential of the green-haired boy and had explained to him the magical world and the need to keep it a secret. His daughter was a promising witch who was at her second year at Hogwarts. She used to play with Zoro. Both of them dreamt of becoming the best duellers. She also had taught him how to play Quidditch. The girl had been beater at Gryffindor's team, an unusual position for a girl, and despite the reluctance of her schoolmates at first, she proved to be the best beater the house had had in a very long time. However, tragedy struck when the teen died because of an accident during her fourth year. Zoro promised then he would achieve his dreams for both of them.

His guardian used to laugh when he remembered how Zoro had wanted to get two wands in Ollivanders, claiming that he would be more powerful. Later, he would learn that power and strength had little to do with that. Nevertheless, he managed to slip two bats in his trunk to practise his characteristic Quidditch moves.

Zoro's first journey in the Hogwarts Express was the beginning of what promised to be seven years full of excitement. He shared the compartment with two of his neighbours, Johnny and Yosaku, who were excitedly discussing which house would they be sorted in. Zoro was very sure in which house he wanted to be. He had heard so many stories from Kuina that Gryffindor was his option number one. His two friends weren't that sure and soon Zoro got bored and tried to nap. To his misfortune, an annoying group of students were loudly talking outside their compartment.

"What's going on out there?", said Zoro, annoyed.

Yosaku looked through the door's window.

"A student is conjuring some sort of fire… UOOH!"

A burst of flames burned on the other side of the door. A boy with freckles and black hair appeared after it.

"Sorry! New wand!"

The rest of the journey was much more relaxed compared to that. When they arrived and Zoro saw the castle for the first time, he could feel Goosebumps on his skin. A huge man with metal arms and blue hair welcomed them with a smile.

"Welcome, little bros and sista… To Hogwarts, the super school of witchcraft and wizardry", he said with a funny pose. "I'm Franky, the gamekeeper. Now, follow me… And if you see some giant monster on the lake, enjoy!"

The students followed the man to a group of tiny boats.

"Go on!", Franky said. "They are safe! I did them myself".

A tall blonde boy with a curly brow offered his seat to some girls, a strange smile on his face. Somehow, his expression annoyed Zoro.

When they reached the castle, a slim young woman with long black hair and blue eyes was waiting for them, a calm smile on her face. At the sight of her, Franky combed his hair and put his brightest smile.

"Goodnight, professor Robin, you look splendid tonight", said Franky as he winked. "I bring the gang safe for the ceremony".

"Thank you, Franky", answered Robin politely. "Goodnight, students, I'm professor Robin, I'll be your teacher of History of Magic and Ancient Runes. Now, if you follow me to the Great Hall, please".

The nervous students followed the woman through the gates and entered in the stunning Entrance Hall.

"Behind those doors is the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of the four houses of the school…"

Zoro looked behind the woman, excitement growing inside him. Finally, he was there… Professor Robin continued explaining the rules of the houses, but he was hardly listening.

"Now, if you follow me…", said Robin as the doors opened.

The first years entered in the crowded room. The whole school looked at them, but Zoro only had eyes for the Hat in front of them.

"I'll call you by your name to be sorted", informed Robin. "Portgas D. Ace".

The fire boy sat on the stool and Robin put the Sorting Hat on his head. After a moment of silent, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!".

Cheers and claps sounded as the new member joined his housemates. Zoro noticed how the boy greeted a blond student from the next table, who was wearing a hat and a pair of goggles on in.

"Boa Hancock"

A girl with long black hair approached Robin. Zoro saw how the blond boy had his face all flushed and was doing weird noises. Zoro snorted.

"What's your problem?" said the blonde, who had changed his expression in a second and was looking annoyed at Zoro.

"Slytherin", said the Hat. The girl walked proudly to her table. Zoro didn't have time to answer the boy when Robin said:

"Sanji Cook". The blonde looked Zoro with narrowed eyes one last time before sitting in the stool. The Hat took a moment and shouted "Gryffindor!"

"Shit", said Zoro as Sanji joined Gryffindor table.

"Do you know him, Aniki?", asked Johnny.

"No, but he looks insufferable".

"Isn't he the nephew of that famous potion maker?", said Yosaku.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

The ceremony continued without further incidents, except for a couple of students who stayed for several minutes under the Hat before it decided their luck. Finally, Robin said:

"Roronoa Zoro".

Zoro sat slowly on the stool. A determined thought in his mind. The Hat had only bushed his hair when it said: "Gryffindor!"

A broad smile on his face, he joined his mates. He was so happy that he didn't cared he had to share house with that annoying boy that (he didn't know it yet) would become his (sort of) friend. This was the beginning of everything.

ゾロ と ナミ

Well, this was the Sorting Hat chapter for Zoro. Next one will be the one for Nami. Luffy and Usopp will have theirs too.

I planned on writing all of them together, but I preferred to write less and post earlier…

I thought on more characters I want on the story, but I'm not that sure about their houses… Maybe you can help: Where would Law fit? Ravenclaw or Slytherin? And Nojiko?

Anyway, hopefully I'll have more free time this summer and will update earlier.

Apologies once more for any grammar/vocabulary mistakes…

Until next time!


	4. Sorting Hat: The orange snake

Hellooo! I'm back earlier this time! (only two days - _*triumphal gesture*-_ )

Death-By-Sanity, I have no words to thank you for your review… You're awesome! :D And thanks for your help!

I was planning to write a chapter related to a kind of Yule Ball… And Law would be the perfect "Viktor Krum" ;-), hahaha.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm open to any observation and improvement. Thank you all for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter…

ゾロ と ナミ

 **Sorting Hat**

 _The orange snake_

Nami was an ambitious girl. She knew and never felt any shame because of it. You know what you want and you get it, no matter how, she used to say. She had some principles, though; her family and friends were over everything.

Since she was a small child, she had had some problems because of her penchant for taking things that belonged to other people. Nevertheless, she had a natural skill to get away with it. She was a charming and brilliant girl, and her strong and stubborn character would take her wherever she wanted, as Genzo often said. She was particularly good in charms and astronomy, and proved to be an excellent Quidditch player.

When she was a baby, her parents were killed during a terrible attack performed by dark wizards. However, luck was on her side when an Auror, Bellemere, adopted her along with another girl, Nojiko. Bellemere was a loving and strong woman who worked hard to raise the two girls. They also owned a big orange tiger cat with bright green eyes. Bellemere used to compare it with Nami because of the feline's nimbleness and character.

The small family lived happily in a small house surrounded by tangerine trees (the muggle neighbours always wondered how those trees could survive despite the cold weather) until tragedy struck again. One day, when she was nine, Nami returned home to find a group of horrible dark wizards in her house. They were known as the Fishmen because of their appearance, a mixture of men and merpeople. Their leader, Arlong, had a shark face and was suspected of having committed several murders and illegal curses. However, no witness had ever survived to accuse him. When he saw Nami, he threatened to kill her if Bellemere didn't tell him the whereabouts of certain magical objects he was after. When the woman refused to tell him anything, Arlong performed the Killing Curse against the small girl. However, the brave Auror, already severely injured, protected Nami and ended dead. Although the wizard tried to kill Nami afterwards, he realised she was protected by some strange magic. To prevent her from talking, the man threatened to kill Nojiko, who was already at Hogwarts, and the rest of the town. He also forced Nami to join his group and help him find those magical and mysterious objects. To keep her under control, he put his fish mark on the girl's arm. Since then, Nami had been researching and looking for those objects in the hope that Arlong would free her and her loved ones.

The day her letter arrived was one of the happiest Nami had had in a very long time. Going to Hogwarts meant some freedom, although she knew reality was waiting for her beyond school's doors.

Though Nami knew that Nojiko would be in school with her, she was reluctant to the idea of making new friends. More loved people meant more worries. That was why she wanted to bring the family's cat to Hogwarts to keep her company.

Her journey in the Hogwarts Express was not very exciting. While they were looking for a compartment, Nojiko was trying to convince her, again, to leave Arlong, no matter what he had threatened.

"Nami, you're not alone. You don't need to do this", she whispered, hurriedly. "You can start a new life".

"You don't understand it, Nojiko".

"She was my mother too".

"But she didn't died in front of you… That spell was meant for me. And she…" Nami couldn't finish the sentence. She grabbed the pendant she was carrying, one of the few things that had belonged to Bellemere. "I'll figure something out, ok? And by the way", she added trying to change the subject, "don't you have friends or something "Ravenclawy" to do? I didn't know older sisters liked to hang out with their little sis during school time".

Nojiko smiled and pushed her jokingly. "You're not an ordinary sister".

"Well, thanks for that. But I think I am able to find a seat by myself… Besides, I have to find that grumpy cat… Why did I bring it again?"

"Because you actually like it very much and it is just like you. Okay, I let you be. Make a lot of friends and… enjoy".

"I'll try. See you later".

Nojiko left and Nami started to look into the compartments. Finally she reached one where a group of what looked like second years boys were passing their time. When she opened the door, most of the occupants stopped their activities and looked at her.

"Oh, hello, sorry, have you seen a…" but she didn't need to finish the sentence. Her cat was comfortably lying on the head of one of the boys, who was quietly napping with a serious expression on his face. His green hair contrasted sharply against the orange fur of the cat. Nami couldn't help smiling at that sight. Suddenly, something was blocking her view. A tall blond boy dressed in Gryffindor robes had risen from his seat and had grabbed her hand.

"How can we help this lovely lady?", he asked cavalierly.

His manners surprised Nami _. How old is he?_ She thought. Nevertheless, she smiled at the boy and pointed to her cat.

"That's my cat over there… I hope it didn't troubled much".

"Oh? Don't worry, my love, that stupid marimo has a deep sleep", said the blonde. "The world could explode and he would continue sleeping". However, Nami saw how the green-haired boy's brow had twitched slightly when the blonde had said "marimo". "I'm Sanji, by the way. May we know you sweet name?"

"Um… Nami. First year".

"Great! Should you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I can be your knight…" He bowed. "Do you want me to take your cat? I don't mind waking up that lazy ass".

"Oh, no! I can do it myself, thanks", she said hurriedly. "It is not very friendly, you know… It's funny that he is with him, actually".

"Maybe it mistook his hair by grass?", laughed Sanji. Nami smiled and approached the sleeping boy. He had a tanned skin and he was well built for his age. She took her cat carefully from his head, hoping not to disturb him. If he awoke, he didn't bother to open his eyes. "Thank you and sorry again…"

"Don't you want to stay with us?"

"Oh no… I have to go… My… sister may be looking for me". Nami was about to leave when something caught her attention. Two of the boys who were also in the compartment were reading a magazine, and in one of the pages there was a big photo of Arlong. Nami approached them.

"May I read that?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't question the sweet Nami-san, you idiot!". Sanji took the magazine and gave it to Nami. "These barbarians have no manners. You can have it", he said, ignoring the offended looks of Johnny and Yosaku. "Are you ok?", he asked noticing Nami's tense expression.

"What? … Yes, thank you, Sanji. I will return it to you later ok?", Nami said and left the compartment.

"Weirrrd, bro…", said Yosaku. Sanji hit him in the head.

"She is an angel".

"Pervert".

The three boys looked at Zoro. The boy had opened his eyes and was looking at Sanji with a scowl on his face.

ゾロ と ナミ

The group of first years had entered the Great Hall. Nami could see Nojiko sat with her fellow Ravenclaws and for the first time felt nervous about the ceremony. Which house would she be sorted into?

The woman who had introduced herself as Professor Nico Robin opened the parchment she was carrying and started reading the names on it. One by one the students were sorted. Finally, Nami was called.

Nami sat on the stool and Robin put the Hat on her head.

" _Aha_!". Nami could hear a strong voice said in her mind. " _Interesting… I see intelligence and shrewdness, but an important amount of bravery as well… and a burning wish inside of you… What would you do to achieve it?_ "

" _Anything_ ", thought Nami closing her eyes.

" _In that case…_ ", the voice said, " _Your house will be_ … SLYTHERIN".

Nami could hear the cheers and opened her eyes. Her housemates were clapping enthusiastically. Nami noticed that the rest of the tables didn't look that happy, particularly the members of Gryffindor. Nami could recognise the group of boys from the train. Sanji waved at her with a bright smile, but the boy with the green hair had an impassive expression that somehow disturbed the girl.

"Welcome to Slytherin", greeted one of her housemates. "You've joined the best house of the school".

Nami smiled back. She knew the fame of her house… But she realised she didn't care. She had a goal and nothing was going to prevent her to achieve it.

ゾロ と ナミ

One more! I hope you liked it… In following chapters we'll know how the rest of the Straw Hats met and others characters will be introduced (like Vivi).

I have a list of chapters I want to write… I wish it were easier to translate the ideas that I have on the paper. It never looks the same, haha.

Anyway, hopefully I'll update soon… See you! :-)


	5. Sorting Hat: The red monkey

**The red monkey**

Nami was walking silently around Diagon Alley, enjoying the noisy rush of the students buying their materials for the new school year. She loved those last summer days, when she would go shopping, enjoy an ice cream and spend some time with Nojiko.

Her first year at Hogwarts had run fast. From the very first day of class it was obvious she was one of the most brilliant students of her year and most of her teachers adored her. She was charming and knew very well how to achieve what she wanted. However, behind those smiles and cheeky answers Nami had only one thing on her mind. She would spend every free second in the library, reading any book that could help her against Arlong, or doing whatever task the evil wizard had ordered her to do. Although many people knew her, she didn't have many friends, if any. She didn't want to put any more people in danger. The only students she hanged out with were a group of supporters of Arlong, and she detested them. Chew, their "leader", was a tall, arrogant boy who believed the rest of humanity was beneath them.

She didn't see the boys from the train often. Sometimes she would see the Sanji at the Great Hall, trying to impress some girls, or the green haired guy sleeping under a tree when the weather was good or in the library, napping on the top of a book he should be reading for class. As part of the Slytherin house, the interaction with the Gryffindors was quite rare, besides the shared classes.

Nami stopped in front of Quidditch Quality Supplies and stared at the shiny uniforms exposed behind the glass. She hadn't gone to any match during her first year, she thought sad. She was a pretty good flyer and she missed the feeling of freedom while she crossed the sky on a broom.

Suddenly, a boy pressed his face against the glass, an exited look on his face. His messy black hair was partly hidden by a straw hat.

"COOOOOL!", he exclaimed. Then, looking at Nami, he said: "Have you seen that new broom?! It makes you fly like a rocket! Ace says I can't join the team until next year, but he knows nothing".

Nami stared surprised and amused to the young boy.

"Eh… I guess", she said.

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"I'm about to start my second year, but yes, I like it"

"It's awesome!", said the boy with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Luffy, by the way, and I'm going to be the youngest captain in the history of Hogwarts".

"Good luck with it", said Nami. It was a strange boy, but she couldn't help to feel sympathy for him.

"She you in school!", said Luffy running away.

"You should be careful. That boy has some not advisable relatives… but he's right, you should try to join the team this year", a voice said behind her. "Being a Chaser or a Seeker would fit you perfectly considering your skills".

Nami turned around. Chew and the rest of her Slytherin housemates were approximating her. Nami had a bad feeling.

"How are you doing, guys?", she asked, trying to sound impassive.

"We are heading to Knockturn Alley, the boss wants some stuff. Do you want to join?"

"Sorry, I need to finish some shopping".

Chew took a paper from his pocket and gave it to Nami.

"Then you can take care of this after your little _shopping_ ", he said with a tone of mockery on his voice. "As always, be discrete".

Nami looked at them with hate as they walked away. Her experience had proved to her that not all her housemates were soulless people. Unfortunately, she had to be with the worst. When she checked the paper, she wasn't surprised to see that it involved getting some objects that no one would sell to a twelve-year-old girl.

Deciding that it was better to do what they have told her, she walked to the Knockturn Alley. That place was horrible. It was not only because the horrible stores and objects, but also the horrible witches and wizards. Some of them were so corrupted and hardly looked human anymore.

Nami knew how to defend herself, but she wasn't allow to use the magic outside the school, so she walked fast through the narrow street until she reached her destination. The muddy store was crowded with dark magic objects. Carefully, she looked around and approximated one of the shelves. The owner wasn't around, so she took what she was looking for, hid it in her cloak, and run to the door. Suddenly, a loud alarm started ringing, and when she escaped the store, she hit against someone. Dizzy because of the blow, it took some seconds before she realised it was Luffy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", she asked angry.

"I think I'm in trouble", he said pointing behind of him. Two muddy wizards were running towards them.

"Take this and run", said Nami. "But don't you dare to loose it! See you at the Leaky Cauldron".

"No way", said Luffy, very serious.

Then, the owner of the store Nami had been in, appeared, a wild look on his face.

"Urgh!". Nami took Luffy by the hand and both started to run, trying to escape the three men, but ended in a dead end.

"Now, now… the little rats are in trouble", said one of the men. "What should we do with the two of you? Any idea, guys?"

When he got no answer, he turned around, but his face hit a heavy bat. Nami's eyes widened when she saw their rescuer. A teenager, no much older then them, with green hair and two bats in his hands was staring down at them, a serious expression on his face.

"Three old men against two children? Very brave", he said. "Are you ok?"

"Zoro!", said Luffy.

"Dammit, Luffy, how do you always end up in trouble?"

"It's a funny story", said the black haired boy standing up. Nami realised he wasn't carrying anything in his hands.

"Luffy, where's the package I gave you?", she enquired.

"Ammm… I might have throw it to them", answered the boy, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"I'll compensate you!"

"HOW ARE YOU…"

"We should get out of here", interrupted Zoro. The three men were regaining consciousness. Nami, looking at them, agreed with him.

ゾロ と ナミ

The Great Hall was as crowed as every Sorting ceremony. The group of new first years were nervously waiting as professor Robin read the parchment with their names. A boy with a long nose and curly hair had his legs shaking when the Hat sent him to Hufflepuff.

Nami was sitting with the rest of Slytherin. When professor Robin called Luffy, Chew said:

"There's your little friend, Nami".

"Isn't he the brother of that Ace from Gryffindor?", asked a girl on the table.

"Sure he is… But his father and grandfather are even more interesting…"

Nami looked at Luffy. The Hat had covered his whole head. In less than a second he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"What a surprise", said Chew, bored.

Luffy ran to his table and joined Zoro, Sanji, and a dark haired boy with freckles. Nami felt a bit of jealousy.

"Maybe your new friends can be useful", said Chew.

"They are not my friends, leave them alone", said Nami.

"Careful, Chew, the little cat has claws". The group laughed. Nami stayed silence. One day they would regret everything.


	6. The moving stairs

**The moving stairs**

Zoro hated the stairs. From his very first day at Hogwarts, those stairs had been his worst enemy. People would say he had a bad sense of direction, but in his opinion that was nonsense. Not only had the castle hundred of corridors, also some brilliant mind thought it would be so funny to add moving stairs.

Once, he missed a class because he had been running in circles. Other time, it took him two hours to get to the library. But the worst time was when after taking three different stairs to what he thought was Astronomy class; he ended in the girls' bathroom.

So that day, the fourth year Zoro was running late to Potions class. He hated that class. Sanji was the best at it, of course, and his big head made those two hours even more insufferable.

Zoro went down the stairs, again, and turned a corner to come into a girl with bright orange hair. The dozen of parchments she was carrying fell into the floor.

"Look where are you stepping!", she snapped. But when she saw who it was, her annoyed expression changed to an amused one. "Oh, Zoro, it's you. Problems finding the way?"

"I have no problems finding my way, witch", said Zoro. Why did he always bump into her? Since that time at Knockturn Alley, Nami had been hanging out with them more often. Luffy had insisted and although Zoro had been suspicious of her at the beginning, he had got used to her presence.

Once, she had asked what he was doing at that alley. Zoro answered he was looking for Luffy, which was true, but would die before admitting that he had founded them by chance.

"It's funny how you always say that, and still get lost even when you are looking for your bedroom…", laughed Nami as she picked up the parchments. Zoro helped her, which surprised the girl. "Are you learning manners from Sanji?", she joked.

"Shut up", said Zoro, his cheeks a bit red. "I have Potions class".

"Do you remember the instructions I gave you last time?"

"I do! But they were useless!"

"I should paint you a map… Although I don't know if you would be able to read it… Anyway, I'll accompany you, it's on my way", said Nami.

"I need no babysitter", said Zoro, but he started walking by her side.

Nami stared at the boy through the corner of her eyes. She did remember very well the first time he had seen him in the train, and that time he saved Luffy and her from those three wizards. He was a truly Gryffindor. Sometimes, his manners would be nerve-racking, but on the whole he was someone you could trust.

He had become quite big since then too. His wide shoulders and strong arms were perfect for his Quidditch position and he had grown several inches. Many girls had noticed that too, thought Nami a bit annoyed. It was undeniable that he would become even more popular in the next couple of years.

"Do I have something in my face?", asked Zoro. Nami started, she had forgot how aware he was of everything around him.

"No, I was just thinking".

"That can't be good", he said.

"Moron". Nami took out her tongue. Their bickering was constant, but in their own friendly way. "There is your Potions class", she pointed at the dungeon door.

"Got it", said Zoro. He gave her the parchments he had been carrying for her. "See you around!"

"You know where to find me if you get lost!", smiled Nami. He always knew… even that time in the girls' bathroom.


	7. Bezoar

Disclaimer: not the owner of One Piece characters or Hogwarts universe… Not in this universe, anyway, haha.

I hope you enjoy!

ゾロ と ナミ

 **Bezoar**

Zoro's trust wasn't something easy to get, but once you got it, you got it forever. It was funny to remember how Luffy and he met and how they had become friends. One moment the green haired boy was shouting the other one because of his crazy ways and the next moment he was following him in them without even questioning it.

With Sanji things had been a little different. From the very first moment he hated his manners, but he knew the blond guy was trustworthy. They fight a lot, but also shared some qualities they didn't want to admit.

With the rest of the group things came naturally, mostly because of Luffy. If he trusted them, Zoro wasn't going to say anything against it.

Nevertheless, there had been something different with Nami. Zoro could recall the first time the orange haired girl entered their compartment in his second year (that cat was heavy) and that determination in her eyes when she was sorted as a Slytherin. Zoro never considered ambition as something bad, he was quite ambitious, but he could say that there was more behind that sweet face than what she would allow anyone to see.

They didn't meet much during her first year. He would see more her sister Nojiko in some of the classes they shared with the Ravenclaws, but from time to time he saw her in the Great Hall and in the library (he didn't remember having so many homework in his first year to spend the amount of time that girl spent there).

The first time they had a real interaction had been during that episode in Knockturn Alley. What the hell was she doing there? He was looking for Luffy when he found those muddy wizards after them. Luffy had immediately liked her, as he liked mostly everyone, and the girl started to hang out more often with them. She proved to be bossy and greedy, but also very intelligent, fun and even kind. However, in Zoro's eyes it was obvious that she hided something.

It was in the beginning of her third year when the secret came out. One Saturday, during one of the trips to Hogsmade, Zoro was wandering around (he wasn't lost, he just enjoyed discovering different places by chance, as he said to the others when he'd show up one hour later) when he ended up in a narrow street close to a muddy pub. He saw how a couple of dark wizards hidden beneath hoods were meeting for what he thought couldn't be anything good. When he was about to turn around, a group of Slytherins stopped him.

"Look at this, guys, apparently this lion has some ratty traits… Didn't they teach you that you should keep your nose out of other people's business, Roronoa?", said the tallest of them. Zoro recognised him as Chew, one of the most despicable members of the house. The rest of the group surrounded Zoro and had their wands out before the he could take out his.

"What is happening here?", said one of the wizards, approaching the teenagers.

"We have a little spy, boss. Zoro Roronoa".

"Roronoa? I don't recognise that surname… Probably a mudblood", said the man with disgust.

"Even if I were a mudblood I would smell better than you, bastard", replied Zoro.

"Isn't he funny?", said the man. "Very courageous, but very dumb. The perfect Gryffindor", laughed the wizard. It was a cold and evil laugh.

"What should we do to him?", asked the other wizard.

"Well, it wouldn't be very wise to draw unwanted attention because a schoolboy. Nevertheless… there're ways to make someone shut their mouth".

Zoro felt a strong pain run his whole body. He had suffered some wounds in his life, but this was the worst thing he had experienced until the date. His lungs were desperate for air and his head felt as it were going to explode. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"STOP!"

Zoro's eyes were blurry, but he saw shocked how Nami approached the men.

"Finally the princess shows up", said the wizard. "Do you know this little boy?"

"He's one of Nami's new friends, boss", said Chew. "She's being hanging out with very bad company".

"Is it true, Nami? I'm disappointed".

"They are not my friends, Arlong, but it's not advisable to be doing this in the middle of the street", said Nami coolly.

"Of course the ice queen couldn't have friends… There's only one thing that matter in life, isn't it, Nami? Our own success. No matter who we have to crush to achieve it", said Arlong.

Lying on the floor, Zoro could sense how Nami tensed. Something wasn't right.

"Ok. Let's finish with this soon. Our little Nami is right, there're more subtle ways of fixing this things…"Arlong took a small bottle from his cloak and gave it to Nami. "This is a strong venom. One sip and your not-friend's brain will be completely useless for the rest of his life".

Nami stayed still, the bottle on her hand.

"Now, Nami, you don't want me to give it to you…"

Zoro, using all the strength he had left, managed to get up and say "no need it, I can drink it myself". He took the bottle from Nami's hands and emptied it in his mouth.

Nami froze for a second.

"YOU STUPID!", she shouted and run to the closest pub. Hardly some seconds later, she returned and introduced something in Zoro's mouth. The boy started coughing and shaking. Arlong witnessed the whole scene laughing as if it was a little play.

"How moving, Nami, we will leave this here", he said while Nami grabbed Zoro. "But don't forget our deal… if you don't want to regret it". After saying this, the man apparated, followed by the other wizard. When some of the pub's clients started to appear after Nami's scene in the bar, the Slytherins left the scene discretely.

"He needs a Healer, quick!", said Nami to one of the wizards.

ゾロ と ナミ

Zoro waked up three days after in the infirmary. Unfortunately, the first thing he saw was Kureha's face, the school Healer and Potions teacher, whose body looked in its twenties and face in its centuries.

"The dumb head is awake", she said with a smile.

Zoro noticed a light touch and when he turned his face he saw Nami sitting on a chair very close to the bed, her hand close to Zoro's.

"You're stupid", she said, a sad expression on her face.

"And you're a witch", he replied.

"You have no idea what you did".

"I knew very well what I was doing. And I wanted to know what you were going to do", he said. "What did you give me?"

"Fortunately, there's someone who listens in Potions class, moss head", said Kureha.

"It was a bezoar… luckily they had one in that pub", said Nami.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone gets intoxicated there", murmured the old witch before leaving the room.

"You have to tell Luffy what happened", said Zoro very serious.

"Don't you want to know why…", asked Nami.

"I know what I need. But don't you dare to betray Luffy, he doesn't deserves it", said Zoro.

Nami felt how the tears rolled down her face. She hadn't done anything to deserve those friends, but still there was one of them injured because of her.

"You can't be with me. It's dangerous", said Nami.

Zoro's cocky smile appeared on his face. "And apparently you don't know us enough. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can deal with it".

Nami couldn't refrain herself and hugged Zoro, who tensed up. Suddenly, the door opened and the rest of the band appeared.

"ZORO AND NAMI ARE HUGGING", shouted Luffy cheerfully.

"WHAT THE HELL, MARIMO! You take advantage of your situation to get close to Nami!", cried Sanji.

"How are you mate?", said Usopp.

Nami smiled. Zoro was right. Her friends were the best ones.

ゾロ と ナミ

Thank you for the follows and favs! :)


	8. Astronomy Tower

Hello! As you can see the story doesn't follow a linear chronology. I hope it is not very confusing. I just wanted to write about different moments. They are all related, but we get to know them in different times.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

ゾロ と ナミ

 **Astronomy Tower**

There was something magical in the stars… Obviously there was something magical in most of the things at Hogwarts, thought Nami, but the stars had that kind of unknown magic…

In Astronomy class they would study them, of course, and draw maps (she loved them), but when she stared at them she could see so much more.

The Astronomy Tower was one of her favourite places of the school. Not only was the perfect place to see the stars, also it was the perfect place to think when no one was in there.

Some nights she slipped away from her room in the deepest part of the school and go to the top of the tower, where she would enjoy some hot chocolate under the stars.

It was one of those nights in her third year when she found out that she wasn't alone. A quiet snore could be heard in the darkness.

Scared to be caught out of bed, she approached the sound quietly and found certain green haired teen sleeping in the floor surrounded by unfinished charts.

"Zoro", she said with a low voice. When he didn't move, she touched him. Opening his eyes lazily he grunted something.

"Wake up, lazy ass", Nami said more firmly.

"What do you want?", he said.

"You fell asleep in the middle of the Astronomy Tower".

"I know", he replied calmly.

"What were you doing?", she asked looking to the papers.

"Homework. But they look all the same", answered the boy.

Of course he would say that… With his poor sense of direction, he could spend hours staring at those small points in the sky and still don't know how to put them in the map.

"Let me see them", she said taking the papers. Carefully, she completed and corrected the charts. Zoro pretended to be asleep, but he stared at the girl through his eyelashes and admired her face of concentration. She really changed when she liked something.

After some time, Nami handed the parchments to Zoro.

"There".

"Thank you", said Zoro.

"And I will only charge you few galleons for it", said Nami happily.

"What?! Don't you do anything for free, woman?", said Zoro while he got up quickly.

"Hehe", laughed Nami. "Of course not. But don't worry, you can pay me later… Now sit down, I'll try to explain to you the difference between the stars".

"So you can charge me more?", asked Zoro frowning.

"Hahaha. Come on! Sit down", said Nami grabbing his arm and pushing him down. Zoro laid facing the sky and Nami joined him. Zoro could feel her arm touching his arm, and her head was practically on his shoulder.

Nami started pointing some stars and explaining their names, evolution and many other things Zoro forgot the second after. From time to time, he would stare Nami instead. He could see the stars reflected on her eyes, and the smile on her face was sincere, something that (unfortunately, thought Zoro) was rare to see. When he realised he had been looking at her for too long, he tried to focus on the stars again. At one point Nami stopped talking and just put her head on his shoulder. Zoro had to refrain his impulse to put his head on hers.

"I'd love to be able to visit every star and draw it", said Nami. Zoro looked at her. There was that sad expression again.

"I'm sure Luffy would love to do that trip", said the boy, trying to cheer her.

"And you?", said Nami looking at him.

He didn't care about the stars, but when she looked at her he thought he wouldn't mind traveling each one of them.

"Why not?", he said. "Sure I can duel many things there".

Nami smiled and looked at the sky again. Definitely, there was something magical in the stars


	9. Patronus

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Hogwarts universe… nor One Piece L But I like thinking what might happen if the two collided.

 **Patronus**

Nami was the best in many of her classes and she was very proud of it. Her favourites ones were Charms and Astronomy. No one could beat her when it came to cast spells related to the weather or draw a chart. There was an occasion when one of her teachers cried of emotion after watching one of her works, praising such a talent in such a young age.

So, when after several exhausting sessions she couldn't manage to fully cast the last spell they were learning at Defense Against the Dark Arts, she wasn't very happy.

One afternoon after one of those sessions in an empty room she encountered who could solve her little problem. After all, if you have to ask for help, ask it to the best, and the fifth-year-guy standing in front of her was known in the school not only for his strength playing Quidditch, but also for being one of the best duellers and students in DADA.

"You want me to help you casting a Patronus?", asked Zoro, surprised. He was carefully polishing his broom and didn't expect such a question when the orange-haired approached him.

"That's what I said, yes", said Nami, sounding impatient, it was hard enough to ask for help to have to repeat it several times.

Zoro stared at her for a couple of seconds. His face, as usual, showed no emotion. If Nami didn't know him better she would think his head was completely empty, but she had learnt long time ago that he was more complex than what he wanted to allow the others to see. Finally, he opened his mouth to talk.

"Are you going to pay me for that?", asked Zoro with a smile. Nami's eye twitched.

"Slow down, Zoro, with the debt you have you should be happy I give you an opportunity like this", replied Nami.

"Opportunity? I remember last time you gave me an "opportunity" like this… My head is still regretting it. Why don't you ask Luffy? He is quite good at it too", said Zoro loosing all his interest and returning his attention to the broom he was polishing.

"Sure, because Luffy is the best teacher ever", said Nami. "C'mon! It's not only for my classes, you know, imagine some Dementor attacks me…"

"No worries, you have no soul…", started to say Zoro, but Nami hit him. She knew he was going to put it hard at first, but she expected him to agree in the end. He loved training and improving his skills. Why wouldn't he want to share it with her? Then, she decided to take a different approach.

"Fine! Then I'll ask Sanji. He is always so attentive with me…", she said slyly. Zoro kept cleaning his broom, but a vein started to grow in his head and muttered a "good luck with it" through gritted teeth. Nevertheless, Nami hadn't finished her attack." … or that Law, he seems very strong too…"

"They know nothing", said Zoro, a little too quickly when he heard that name. Noticing that, he tried to sound cool again when he said: "Fine, I'll do it, but you have to follow my instructions without complaints".

"Of course, professor Roronoa", said Nami with a mischievous smile. She should feel guilty for pressing him, but sometimes she couldn't control the Slytherin inside her… Besides, she would thank him generously. No money involved, though, she wasn't crazy.

"Thursday evening is good?", said Zoro. "In the Room of Requirement".

"Sure. Will you be able to find it?"

"I can not go, if you want", said Zoro.

"Just kidding, Zoro…", said Nami, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Zoro tried to stay impassive, but Nami noticed a little blush on his cheeks. He was such a child sometimes… Adorable.

ゾロ と ナミ

Zoro was good at casting full Patronuses. He did his first one when he was in third year. A huge bull had run all over the class for the delight of Luffy and the others, who insisted in learning how to cast it as well. Two years later, Luffy was able to conjure his own monkey.

Zoro had his own reasons to refuse teaching the orange haired girl at first. He had noticed some changes in his Patronus the last times he had casted them, and he wasn't ready to accept the meaning and reason of it yet. Nevertheless, he thought that he didn't need to show Nami his Patronus to teach her how to cast hers, so there shouldn't be any problem.

On Thursday evening Nami entered the Room of Requirement and found Zoro already there.

"I won't lie", said the girl, "I'm impressed to see you here".

"You underestimate my abilities", answered Zoro. "Are you ready? Show me what you know".

"I was born ready", said Nami with the wand in her hand. She closed her eyes and said "Expecto Patronum", but only a thin fog came out from her wand. She looked at Zoro with a frustration. "This happens every time! I don't know what else to do!"

"Okay, I'm sure they have told you that you need a happy thought to cast a Patronus… but this is no Peter Pan, you are not trying to fly", said Zoro remembering that book he liked as a child,

"Peter… who?", asked Nami. She wasn't very familiar with the muggle world.

"Never mind", said Zoro. "Happy thoughts are too general. They come and go… The trick is to think in something that gives you strength, that makes you keep going, even if it's not 'that happy'".

Nami considered his words. Something that made her continue… Her sister was one, for sure, also her dreams, and her friends…The wish of freedom… and then…

She looked at the boy in front of her. Raising her wand she said once more "Expecto Patronum". This time a little form emerged from her wand. It looked like…

"A tiger cat!" she exclaimed happily. The animal walked proudly and approached Zoro's leg as if it wanted him to touch it. "A cheeky tiger cat".

Zoro moved the leg and the cat banished. "It suits you perfectly, then", he said.

Nami was too happy to feel annoyed for that comment. She approached Zoro and said "well, now my cheeky cat and your boring bull can go for a stroll form time to time… I heard they can be used as messengers also".

"Sure", said Zoro feeling uncomfortable. "So… how are you going to pay me?", he said trying to change the subject.

"I'll think of a way", said Nami as she closed the space between them even more. Zoro looked at her beautiful face for a moment, her determined eyes and round lips… His heart started to beat faster and he stepped back.

"We should go. If they find us out at this time we'll be in trouble", he said. He saw something in Nami's eyes… disappointment? Whatever it was it lasted only a moment, because immediately after she put her characteristic mischievous face.

"Where's your bravery?", she said.

"Shup up, witch. We are very close to win this year's House Cup, I don't want to give the Slyterin the satisfaction of take it away for us".

"Ouch. That hurt", said Nami, feigning a hurt look. She turned away and reached the door. However, she turned before leaving. "See you tomorrow, Professor Roronoa… if you find your way".

Zoro didn't answered. When Nami left, he took out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum", he whispered.

Zoro looked at the large animal in front of him. When had this happened? He closed his eyes and the image of the mikan haired girl came to his mind.

"Dammit", he said. The big tiger in front of him walked to the door and looked back at him before banishing in the air. Zoro sighed and left the room, slowly accepting the reason of a change he had been trying to deny for so long.

ゾロ と ナミ

Sorry for the long break between updates… My mind has been everywhere but in writing. Doing it in English doesn't help either. Anyway, I saw some of the reviews (thank you so much!) and they gave me strength to write a chapter and publish it in honor of Zoro's month. I hope you enjoyed it J


End file.
